Ghosts and Guns
by The Bookkeeper333
Summary: We all know Brónach from Similar Scars. Though, a lot of her remains a mystery to every, like the fact that she and her mc also hunts ghosts. How will Chibs handle Dean, and the revelation that there is something more to this world? ChibsXOc DeanXOc parings change around a little. please review!


I pulled into the motel as the sun started setting, turning the sky pink and orange, and making the 1967 chevy impala stand out beautifully. I didnt know who's car it was, but i loved classics, i was working on a 1966 mustang back home. Most of the girls had a classic of some sort as well as our bikes. I shut down my harley and admired the impala, someone really cared for it.I pulled off my helmet and ran a hand through my short spiky red hair, forcing it to stand up everywhere. I unzipped my leather jacket.

"Car enthusiast?" A deep voice from my left asked.

" A li'le bit of everything really. '67?" I replied.

"Yeah, I dont know much about bikes though, looks nice." He said. I smiled, he was a hottie, plenty of girls in the club would tap that asap.

"Well unlike you laddie, I know quite a bi' aboot both. Mind if I take a look?" I gestured to the car.

"Not at all." He popped the hood and opened up the car. I smiled. He really did care for it."So, you're clearly not American, where you from Ireland?" He asked. I chuckled as pulled off my jacket.

"Scotland, bu' I was originally from Arizona. " I said, I felt the man's eyes rake over my back as I looked around.

" What are you doing in northern cali?" He asked.

"Motorcycle club, I like riding." I turned around and leaned against the car.

"Are there others?" He asked.

"There will be in a few days." I said. I saw him look at my tattoos."What never seen a female biker before?"I asked. He chuckled.

"Ive seen hotties on the back of bikes before, but very rarely i see a hottie who can handle her own bike."

"Well the Devils Daughters arent all tha' bad lookin', and a few will be back here soon enough."  
"Want a beer?"He asked.

"Wouldnt mind one." I said, he jerked his head to the open door behind him, I followed him in. He passed me a beer.

"Thanks lad. Shlaintè." I raised my bottle towards him then took a sip. I leaned against the door frame.

" So, uh, what happened to your face." He asked gesturing to my scars. Two long, thin scars ran from the corners of my mouth. That ran to the edge of my jaw.

"South Side Glasgow is a dangerous place. When I was twenty two I was mugged, and raped. The scars are how the gang marked their victims." I told him, before I took a good pull from the beer.

"That sucks." I shrugged.

"People tend not to mess with me. Other bikers take me more seriously with a lot less effort on my part. I dont need sympathy."

"I can see that." He replied.

" Im Brónach."

"Dean." He said

"Thanks for the beer lad. I had better check in." I said, walking to my bike and grabbing my jacket and saddle bag. I went to the office and checked in. The Devil's Daughters have work to do, and I had to start it.

When I got to my room, I pulled a bottle of whiskey out of my saddle bag and my laptop and I got started. I already knew that we were dealing with an angry spirit, it was time to look into the area. I hadnt been researching and drinking for thirty minutes when there was a knock on the door. I loaded and racked my glock, and made sure my knife was in my pocket.

"Oi, who is et?" I asked through the door. No answer. I put the gun to the door, and opened it slightly. I smiled to see Dawn, my second.

"Ye stupid bitch get in 'ere." I laughed opening it all the way.

"What have you got Smiles?" It was a nickname my friends had given me a long while ago. My scars made it look like I was smiling all the time.

"Yer the compu'er wiz. Ye tell me." I said. She put her bag on the ground and her jacket next to mine, the little devil pinup girls smiling deviously at us together. I took a swig from the whiskey and offered it to my American friend. She was from the south, and fit the part for the most part.

"The Winchesters are here." She said as I handed her the bottle.

"Anno, I me' the older one. Dean, curious li'le bastart." I said. "Flat oot asked aboot the scars. Even ye didnt have the guts ta do that." She smiled.

"Sometimes no one can understand you when you've been drinking chickadee. But what about you, are you interested in the older Winchester?" I raised an eyebrow and smiled.

"Aye, he coul' be fun." She passed the bottle." Tag team 'em? Ill take the aulder one an' ye take the younger?" I suggested.

"I've already met the younger one, Sam, that's why it took me longer to get here." She said.

"Any interest in a biker chick?" I asked.

"Unlike you Smiles, I dont look scary." She smiled.

"Are ye lookin' fer a fight?"

"How about a bit of boxing?Im feeling aggressive."She said.

"Lets take it outside lass. Put on a show fer the boys." I smiled, standing. "They're in the room over." She stood, I pulled off my shirt and she did the same. We stepped outside, the night sky was still grey, the sun hadnt sunk totally yet. I cracked my knuckles and rolled my neck, then we each dropped into our fighting stances. She took the first swing, I ducked and hit her in the stomach as I moved by her. She smiled. I swung and hit her square in the nose, she grunted. I heard a door open and two people ran towards us.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, take it easy darling." Dean said, stepping in front of me, I noticed that Sam had pushed in front of Dawn.

"Easy laddies, shes the V.P of the Devil's Daughters. My second and friend. We bare knuckle box for fun." I said. Touching a split lip I dont remember how I got. He smiled.

"You bare knuckle box shirtless?" Sam asked a little shocked, Dawn chuckled.

"Yeah." She said.

"Keeps the blood off our clothes." I told them. I couldnt help notice how Dean looked at my body.

"Are you two hunters?" Sam asked,seeing the antipossession tattoo on my left hip and Dawn's shoulder.

"The whole club is." I said.

"And you're the president?" Dean asked.

"We're part of the Founding 6." Dawn said.  
"That's pretty cool."Dean said. I nodded.

"Mind if we get back to it lads?"I asked, Dean tilted his head and looked down at me in wonder.

"We've been on the road all day and need some play time." Dawn said.

"Ye can watch if yer tha' thirsty boy." I said winking. He laughed.

"Alright, we'll let you get at it then."Dean said."Come on Sammy."

"Bring it on Smiley."Dawn taunted, I laughed.

"Ooh, Im gonna wallap ye, ye auld hen." I shot back, taking a swing, she ducked,

"No one can fucking understand all your damn slang and your accent is so thick I could kill you with it!" She laughed punching. Hitting my mouth. I spat blood, and went in. I got her in the solar plexus and nose with several body shots in before she backed off.

"Alright!I get it, your a fighter you pipe blower." She laughed, we hugged it out. I wiped the blood from my lip, she had a split eyebrow and a bloody nose, but we never did too much damage.

"You two are nuts." Sam said.

"Nah, we're jus' sisters lad." I said.

"Did she call you Smiles?"Dean asked, smiling, clearly having fun at me.

"Aye she did. A lot of the girls do." I leaned on the rail next to came out of our room with my bottle and handed it to me. I took a swig, and offered Dean some.

"You're my kind of girl." He said, accepting the bottle. "And you look hot while fighting."

"Ye sayin' I don' look hot all the time?" I asked, teasing.

"The opposite, you look good all the time, but especially while fighting." He said.

"Well thank ye." I laughed. "No' bad lookin' yerself." I said, being blatant in looking at him.I pulled myself up onto the railing.

"Thats a lot of ink you've got ."He commented, drawing the conversation away from himself. I smiled.

"Theres more." He moved in front of me, I bit my lip. Getting him into bed will be easy.

"Im sure there are." He said,

"Want to go back to my room and see?" I asked.

"What about Dawn?" He asked. I looked over his shoulder to see her letting Sam play doctor with her.

"I think she'll be fine." I said. Dean looked over his shoulder and smiled.

"I think they'll both be fine." He agreed. I hopped down, and walked over to my room, I made sure to swing my hips a little so that the lad could watch. I turned and walked backwards when I got through the door, I watched him move towards me. I turned and moved the two club jackets. I took a swig from the bottle, finishing the whiskey. He kicked the door shut.

"So rape survivor, scottswomen, what else?"He asked.

"Look ye wanker, ye can use this time ta talk with me, or we can do more wha' I had in mind. " I smiled as he moved towards me. I pulled off his shirt before letting him kiss me.I ran my hands down his chest, I pushed him down onto the bed, and straddled his waist. He smiled, I kissed down his chest and stomach, I could feel his pulse racing, his breath catching. I smiled, tonight would definitely be fun.

….. Listening to him say my name in the heat of the moment like that, was intoxicating. I replayed last night over and over in my head. I got up and found my cigarettes, I pulled on my pants and my bra. I lit up my cigarette and lounged in one of the chairs of the rooms. Dean stirred in the bed. He looked confused for a moment, then sat up and saw me.

"Normally Im the one whos gone before you wake up." He said.

"Oh laddy, You better ge' used ta me leavin' before yer up." I said. He smiled and sat up more, the thin sheet falling lower of his waist.

"I think I could get used to having a biker for a woman."He said. "Very few strings attached."

"Want to come back and be my ol' man?" I asked. "You may not like it. We get very possessive." He cocked an eyebrow. I smiled remembering the man I had left in a small town not too far from here. But that was another can of worms for another time.

"Do you now?" He asked sitting up. I looked him up and down.

"Nah, tha' lifestyle wouldn' suit ye." I said pulling on my shirt.

"So, hunter, American turned Scot, rape survivor, President of a biker club. What else?" He asked. I chuckled.

"Tha's all ye ge' ta know fer now Winchester." I said, seeing him frown. " Do ye really think I wouldn' have heard abou' the two brothers that trapaise across auld Americay,in a 1967 Chevy Impala huntin' the things tha' go bump in the nigh'?" I smiled. " Aye, I know yer reputation, good job with Detroit by the way. A few o' my girls go' up there jus' in time ta see the finale." I smiled. He nodded.

"Well, we've go' work ta do boy-o." I said standing up and moving to the door.  
"Where you going?" He asked looking for his pants.

"Ta ge' Dawn an' yer wee brother. Migh' as well work this with four heads rather than two." I smiled. I moved to the next room where I knew they were in and banged on it loudly. I could hear Dawn cursing.

"Ge' yer arse in gear!" I yelled. Dawn opened the door in her shirt and underwear. I smiled." TIme ta work." I said.

"How you wake up this chipper and early is beyond me she grumbled, clearly hungover.

"It's called a tolerance lass. Perhaps ye should build one." I said She flipped a bird at me before closing the door. The phone in my pocket buzzed I answered it.

"Smiley." I said.

"Its good ta hear yer voice. Hows the trip goin'?" I smiled at the scottish accent that came over the other line. Dawn and I had told the Sons of Anarchy we were going north to visit Dawn's family. As lovers in our life, Chibs and I had an understanding. I loved him and didnt expect him to stop his partying for me, as he didnt expect me to stop partying for him. He would have to put a ring on my finger to change that agreement.

"Its goin' makin' a small stop in a small town near the border, then heading down ta Arizona ta take care o' those Pin Up lasses." I said, leaning against the rail

. "I go' worried when ye didn' call las' nigh'." He said softly. I shrugged even though he couldnt see it.

"Go' in pretty late. We stopped at a local bar." I said. I heard him shuffle papers, I never understood how they were always behind in the books.

"Yeah? Any good ass there?" I chuckled.

"Aye a blonde one drivin' a nice classic." I said, we both knew that my fling with Dean would end with the job, I would probably never see him again.

"Wha' car?" He asked.

"A black '67 Chevy Impala. She's a beauty fer sure mo grhá." I said.

"I hope yer talkin' abou' the car an' no' the blonde because I'd wan' in on tha'." he said.

"Im sure ye would as well as half the club. No Im talkin' abou' the car. Beauty is no' wha' I would use ta describe this lad. Wha' abou' ye? Any o' those ithe beannas jump ye as soon as I left town limits?" I asked. This was an understanding we had, conversations like this were common when we were apart. We both knew that the side flings meant nothing and so long as the only lasted a night or two we didnt care. I knew the only man I had eyes for was my Filip, and I trusted he only had eyes for me.

"Aye a few. Amber an' Brandi." I smiled, those girls had nothing on me.

"Aye, an' which one did ye take ta bed." I asked as Dean came out of my room.

"I think I should be ashamed ta say both o' them, especially ta ye. Bu' Im no'." I laughed.

"Yer a sly one Chibs. I'll be keepin' an' eye on ye." I joked.

"I hope ye'd be keepin' more than an eye on me." I felt my eyebrow raise and a teasing smile play on my lips.

"Ye can keep hopin' mo chroí, at leas' while Im ou' on this trip. How's Rosemary handelin' business in Charmin'?" I asked, lighting up a cigarette. I noticed that Dean kept his distance when I had a cigarette lit up.

"She seems ta be doin' well. She could make a great li'le leader if she wanted. Bu' nothin' has been blown up or sho' at since ye left town." I nodded.

"Good." I said. "Dawn an' I are headin' ou' can ye believe her paren's live in Canada? Its goin' ta suck ridin' in the early mornin' or at nigh'." I said. He laughed.

"Ye have fun with tha'. Téigh go sábháilte mo grhá."

"Godspeed love." I replied before hanging up the phone, as I did Dawn and Sam came out. I hopped up onto the rail.

"Well how are we goin' ta handle this?" I asked.

"Sam and I will take care of it. I heard yoi were on your way to Canada." Dean said. Dawn and I smiled.

"We have a brother club in our town, they don' hun' an' the lads are protective o' us. I told Chibs we were goin' ta Canada, then ta Arizona. Bu' really we're jus' hittin' Arizona fer the rally after this job." Dawn explained.

"Is this the one who was on the phone?" He asked. I smiled, exhaling a cloud of smoke, I handed Dawn my lighter and she lit up her regular cigarette, I smoked cloves and most everyone else thought I was picky and passed it back.

"Why? Ye jealous lad?" I asked playfully. He scoffed.

"No."

"Then le's ge' ta work. Wha' do we know?" I asked.

"Angry spirit has been killing people."Sam said.

"Most recent death was night before last."Dawn added.

"Do we know who it is?" Dean asked.

"Its likely the spirit of Rosie O'Donoghue, her family migrated out her in the late 1700s she was killed on the property in a raid." I nodded.

"Buried in the family mausoleum." Dawn said.

"Simple salt, burn and go then." I replied. Everyone nodded. "Well le's ge' this bitch done. Dawn an' I have a rally ta ge' to." I said. We all jumped into gear, I packed up my things and checked out. Soon Dawn and I were following Sam and Dean to the graveyard. They pulled into the front lot. I waved my fist in a circular motion to signal I wanted her and I to circle the lot and see what we could see. After seeing that the graveyard was clear and no one was in boys were waiting for us when we got back.

"What was that?" Dean asked.

"Old habit, we've been ambushed on too many jobs, hunting and our other business alike." Dawn said pulling off her helmet.

"We always send two lasses around the perimeter ta make sure there's nothin' fishy goin' on. More so than usual." I said. The brothers looked at each other and nodded.

"Thats a good idea." Sam said.

"Wha' can we do?" I asked. They handed me a shovel and Dawn another.

"Lead the way gents." Dawn said. We followed the to the mausoleum. We we found Ms. Rosie O'Donoghue, salted and burned her bones. We all looked at each other and nodded.

"Have fun at the rally in Arizona." Dean said.

"Where are the two o' ye headed ta?" I asked getting on my shrugged.

"No idea." I nodded, then looked to Dawn who nodded.

"Well, if yer ever in northern Cali or Arizona, give me a call. I have a charter in Az as well as one no' too far from here." I pulled out a phone and Sam pulled out an old planner that was bursting with papers and sketches. I gave them the number for my flicked his shut.  
"It was really nice working with you." He said. I smiled.

"Ye jus' liked the sex." I said. Even Sam and Dawn laughed. He nodded.

"Probably but so that I dont seem like a douchebag, I really enjoyed working this job with you. I will give you a call if Im in the area again." He said. I started up my bike.

" See tha' ye do lad. I don' take kindly ta other hunters in me territory." I said over the engine before pulling out of the lot.

**So this is my first cross over ever. Please review and let me know how I'm doing!**


End file.
